Love Hurts
by xHthax
Summary: Fic escrita para o challenge I do Forum Evolution Fics


I Challenge de Amor em Segredo~ Evolution Fics Fórum

Fic: Love Hurts  
Autor: Nuriko

Anime: Death Note

Shipper: MelloxNear (Citações de MelloxMatt)

Sinopse: Poucos dias antes de tomarem conhecimento sobre a morte de L e de Mello abandonar a Wammy's House, Near acaba por se dar conta de que seus sentimentos para com o loiro galgaram para um nível muito acima da indiferença mas como alguém ,que até aquele momento era incapaz de sentir verdadeiramente algo, poderia se fazer notar por outro alguém que sentia com tanta intensidade e que já possuía alguém ao seu lado?

"_**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**_

_**Could it be worse?"**_

_**(Coldplay)**_

**LOVE HURTS**

25 de Outubro,2004

O dia havia começado como qualquer outro, os órfãos da Wammy's House,um orfanato para crianças com habilidades especiais,direcionado a educar os futuros substitutos de L, já estavam acordados desde as seis da manhã,ainda que suas atividades apenas começassem as oito; eram crianças exemplares afinal.

Near ,um garoto de cabelos alvos,que acentuavam sua palidez, e uma expressão impassível no rosto,sentava-se no chão do grande salão principal,seus dedos longilíneos trabalhando num quebra cabeça que ele fazia interminável,sempre o desmontando quando acabava de montar para recomeçar tudo de novo.

Ele mantinha-se calado,era difícil dizer se até mesmo respirava. Não mexia um único músculo que não fosse os que eram necessários para mover a mão que montava o quebra-cabeça. As vozes das outras crianças ressoavam pelo orfanato mas o garoto não se importava. Estava muito bem servido em seu próprio mundo,obrigado. E ele realmente achava que os outros garotos não iriam querer sua companhia: olhavam-no atravessado por ele ser o melhor em basicamente,hum,tudo.

-Não,Mello,eu já disse! Não quero jogar futebol hoje!

-Pare de ser um maricas,Matt! Sair um pouco no sol não vai te matar,quer ficar que nem aquele cara ali?

Near levantou o olhar,externando desinteresse mas por dentro seu coração,que às vezes ele julgava não possuir, palpitava de modo quase doentio,quando ele observava o seu maior rival no orfanato: Mello. Nunca teria existido dois opostos maiores que esses dois. Enquanto Near vestia-se inteiramente de branco, Mello usava roupas pretas,um rosto astuto emoldurado por cabelos loiros. E agora o loiro apontava o indicador para o garoto sentado ao chão,sua expressão era de total desprezo,enquanto o seu melhor amigo,Matt, um rapaz de rosto ligeiramente brincalhão e cabelos vermelhos,acompanhava com o olhar o dedo de Mello. Sorriu e deu de ombros.

-Não,mas me pergunto se você ainda seria meu amigo se eu ficasse como ele.

-Matt,no dia que ficar como ele, eu mesmo te mato,acredite.

-Hahaha,então é melhor eu sair para jogar um pouco.

Ambos os garotos sorriram e Mello passou um dos braços pelos ombros de Matt,saíram juntos,gargalhando. Um pequeno monstro de inveja percorria o corpo de Near,uma das peças do quebra cabeça sendo amassada impiedosamente entre seus dedos. Sabia que era odiado por Mello e tentara se manter indiferente a isso e conseguira por muito tempo mas em algum momento,sem que percebesse e sem saber como,esse sentimento se tornara algo que ele nunca imaginou que poderia sentir por alguém. E o monstro ia crescendo dentro de si a cada vez que ele via aqueles dois juntos. Eles eram tão próximos,vivos e alegres. Pela primeira vez levantou-se daquele chão onde estivera por quase uma hora e caminhou até uma das janelas que davam para o quintal,onde os outros meninos estavam jogando futebol.

Chegara exatamente na hora em que Mello marcava um gol e Matt,com um dos braços socando o ar,bradou:

-Você é o melhor,cara! O melhor entre os melhores!

O loiro tentou não parecer muito cheio de si mas seu sorriso lhe traia,caminhou até o amigo e esfregou o punho nos cabelos ruivos dele,carinhosamente. Soltou-o e deu uns tapinhas em suas costas,mandando-o retornar ao jogo. Nenhum deles notou que eram observados;Near enfiava seus caninos em seus lábios fazendo com que filetes de sangue descessem pelos cantos de sua boca. Ao notar o que fazia,levou os dedos e tocou no líquido quente enquanto seus lábios pulsavam. Sorriu,satisfeito. Então ele não era apenas um robô afinal. Ele sangrava e sentia dor...E por dentro ele era quente.

"Aposto que você pode ser muito mais quente que isto,Mello"

Dando-se conta de seus pensamentos,Near surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo e ainda consternado com tais pensamento subiu para o seu quarto,onde ele pouco ficava, e sentou-se na cama,enrolando uma mecha do cabelo albino em seu dedo indicador. Como podia aquilo? Como uma pessoa poderia intervir e modificar tanto a vida de outra? Quando foi que ele começara a ver Mello com tais olhos? Mas Near, no fundo, sabia que não teria como realizar o amor e os desejos que haviam nascido em si. Afinal, ele tinha conhecimento de que o loiro nutria um grande sentimento de asco por ele e sabia também que nada poderia mudar isso. Fora durante as horas de imersão nesses devaneios que,mais uma vez,ele pode contemplar a voz de Mello e Matt passando pelos corredores,animadamente.

Se Mello queria lhe superar,pensou ele com um mal-humor atípico de si,por que não parava de brincar com Matt e ia fazer suas tarefas diárias? O monstro voltou a nascer em seu peito e antes que pudesse perceber, estava novamente observando os outros dois garotos,enquanto eles caminhavam juntos e ao vê-los entrar no quarto de Mello,Near apenas pode se controlar e manter seu rosto ilegível de sempre e tentar verificar o que eles estavam fazendo. Com os seus passos suaves,aproximou-se da porta do quarto do loiro sem maiores problemas. Com uma brecha na porta,ele podia ouvir as vozes e notou que Matt estava sentado sobre a cama de Mello que estava fora de seu campo de visão.

-Falo sério,Mello! Você deveria relaxar,curtir a vida. O que tem de tão especial em ser o primeiro? Você já é considerado o melhor por muita gente.

-Considerar-me o melhor não faz disso uma verdade. Você sabe muito bem que Near é,comprovadamente, o melhor. Eu tenho que superá-lo desse modo!

-Você é tão obcecado por ele...- Matt suspirou pesadamente.-Sabia que o ódio é o sentimento mais próximo do amor?- O coração de Near começava a bater loucamente,ansioso. Se isso era verdade, então quem sabe um dia...

Um barulho de vidro se quebrando seguiu-se às palavras de Matt,um barulho alto que fez Near quase recuar mas ele manteve-se ali,impassível.

-Que merda,Mello! Sua mão,o espelho... Você ficou maluco, foi?

-Nunca mais...Nunca mais repita isso,tá me ouvindo?! Amor seria a última que eu sentiria por aquele robô!- De repente,Mello entrou no campo de visão de Near,a mão esquerda pingando sangue onde o espelho conseguira penetrar,um brilho de fúria dirigia-se ao amigo. Ele agarrou Matt pela gola da blusa e o sacudiu - Nunca mais mencione esse tipo de coisa de

-Hey!-Matt afastou a mão dele de si e levantou-se,uma expressão dura na face – Eu sei que você o odeia mas não venha descontar em mim os seus excessos,tá certo? Sabe que eu só falo isso por que me preocupo com você!

-Pois não preciso de sua preocupação,Matt. Sei me cuidar muito bem!

-Então porque fica tão consternado quando se toca no nome de Near ou de L, Mello?- Dessa vez o garoto nada disse,apenas encarou ao ruivo que apoiou a mão em seu ombro,sorrindo – Sabe que sempre que precisar de mim,eu estarei aqui para você.

E com tais palavras,Matt se inclinou e juntou seus lábios aos de Mello,que ao contrário do que o chocado Near esperava, não o repeliu nem o socou. Apenas fechou os olhos,como se aproveitasse o toque. Near levou ambas as mãos à boca,sufocando um grito de surpresa e indignação. Como eles ousavam! O garoto de branco saiu correndo dali, tentando fazer com que as outras crianças não pudessem ver seu rosto embora já estivesse estranhando o suficiente o fato de verem Near correndo.

Near correu para o banheiro comunal do orfanato, trancado-se em um dos boxes. Ele não se sentia capaz de chorar mas se o pudesse estaria fazendo. Então essa era a relação daqueles dois? Claro,uma vez ouvira comentários das outras crianças,comentários realmente maldosos,mas,uma vez que o próprio Mello os ignorava,Near também decidiu que não valia a pena preocupar-se com isso. Mas agora ele via que estava completamente errado,que Matt e Mello tinham uma relação mais profunda do que a amizade que mostravam e que ele não podia fazer nada contra. Talvez isso fosse o natural,não é? Como pudera cogitar que Mello poderia sequer olha-lo como a um amigo? Talvez ele fosse realmente tolo.

5 de Novembro,2004

-Mello,Near,os dois. Venham para a minha sala neste momento.-Roger virou-se de costas,dando a entender que eles deveriam acompanha-lo sem mais perguntas. Por alguma sorte do destino,Mello estava dentro do prédio e passando próximo a Near na exata hora. Eles se olharam por um segundo,confusos e seguiram Roger até a sala da diretoria.

Mello permaneceu de pé,enquanto Near sentou-se e voltou a atenção a seu quebra-cabeças,tentando não olhar para o loiro,pois toda vez que o fazia,lembrava-se da cena que presenciara a alguns dias atrás. Focou toda sua atenção no brinquedo a sua frente.

-Mello, Near, quero que escutem com atenção.

-O que foi,Roger?! Por que tanto suspense?! - Questionou, Mello, impaciente.

Depois de um longo e pesado silêncio Roger declarou:

- L foi morto.

########################

Mello estava sentado em sua cama, a cabeça apoiada no vidro da janela da qual ele observava o quintal do orfanato. O ambiente estava silencioso demais como se até mesmo os pássaros,o vento e toda a natureza estivessem de luto pela morte de L. Embora se mostrasse forte na frente das demais crianças, agora as lágrimas caiam sem permissão por seu rosto,silenciosas,ainda que em seu peito uma voz bradasse por vingança.

Ele havia até mesmo exigido que Matt não se aproximasse de seu quarto. Não queria compartilhar sua tristeza, desespero e solidão – por ter perdido o único homem que admirara por toda sua vida – com ninguém mais além de si mesmo. Foi com decepção e até mesmo raiva que notou que batiam à sua porta.

-Vá embora! - Mello enxugou as lágrimas,a voz estava rouca pelo choro mas as batidas não cessaram. De mal-humor, o loiro levantou-se, caminhou até a porta e a abriu. - Matt, eu achei que tivesse dito que...

Sua voz emperrou em sua garganta quando ele viu, não o rapaz ruivo e sorridente mas o garoto albino que o olhava por baixo,timidamente.

- O que é que você quer?! Veio rir de mim por você ser o substituto de L e não eu??!

- Mello...

-Saia daqui! A última coisa que quero é passar meu último dia no orfanato perto de você!

Era como se o peito do garoto estivesse se dividindo em dois após tais palavras do loiro. Ele nunca imaginaria o quanto as suas palavras exerciam poder sobre o menino mais novo e este,inconscientemente,deu dois passos para frente,adentrando o quarto do qual ele estava sendo expulso. Mello,no auge da sua fúria,por não ter sido escolhido o sucessor de L e por ainda não ser respeitado em seu próprio quarto, agarrou Near pela gola de sua camisa e o ergueu centímetros do chão. Seu rosto estava encolerizado e quando ele falou, gotículas de saliva acertaram o rosto pálido do menino.

-Acha isso divertido?! Veio aqui para zombar de mim?! Você não muda mesmo,não é?! Como pode...Como é que você pode se manter tão...tão... - Ele não podia mais se segurar e agora,novamente,as lágrimas lhe lavavam o rosto. Sentia ódio e vergonha de si mesmo por estar chorando na frente do seu maior rival.

Near, por sua vez , não mudou sua expressão calma de sempre. Mas fez um gesto completamente inesperado,na opinião do loiro. Esticou o braço e tocou com seus dedos pálidos as lágrimas quentes que rolavam pelo rosto do outro. Mello, surpreso e sem saber como reagir àquilo, apenas pode encarar ao outro,confuso, incapaz de continuar seu discurso.

-É por isso que eu vim aqui. Por que você, Mello, diferente de mim , pode chorar , pode expressar suas emoções. Eu não consigo chorar... E mesmo que conseguisse eu não saberia como. Eu invejo essa sua capacidade de ser tão humano, Mello. Por isso... Por isso mesmo que você odeie minha presença, eu te peço, eu imploro, ao menos hoje, me deixe ficar aqui para compartilhar a sua dor.

Lentamente Mello devolveu o albino ao chão, Near estava implorando a ele...Mesmo em meio a seu sofrimento, seu ego sentiu-se acariciado com as palavras do garoto. Deu-lhe as costas e sentou-se de frente para a janela. Near entendeu aquilo como uma permissão, fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se com as costas apoiadas nas de Mello. Ele podia sentir o corpo do outro sacolejar com os soluços contidos. Deitando a cabeça em seus joelhos, Near imaginava se algum dia poderia dizer a Mello seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ele seria capaz de aceita-lo? De não repeli-lo?

-Mello?

Ele precisava tentar. Era o última dia de Mello naquele lugar e eles provavelmente nunca mais se veriam, então , o que ele teria a perder? Ao ter seu nome clamado, Mello atentou-se para as palavras do garoto, coisa que normalmente ele não faria. O silêncio preencheu a sala a medida que Near não mais se manifestava, as palavras engasgadas em sua garganta. Ele respirou fundo e disse:

-Espero que tenha sucesso ao sair do Wammy's House.

O silêncio voltou a reinar. Não havia mais nada a ser dito. Near não conseguiria externar suas emoções,como nunca conseguira. Apenas escondeu seu rosto entre os joelhos e ficou ouvindo o choro baixinho de Mello, rezando para que o seu amado pudesse ser sucedido ao sair daquele lugar que os havia amparado e rezando também para que,se um dia Deus permitisse que se encontrassem mais uma vez, ele pudesse ter forças para dizer o que sentia mesmo sabendo que nunca seria correspondido. E ele tinha certeza que esse dia chegaria. Até lá...ele apenas esperaria com a paciência que era de seu feitio.

FIM


End file.
